


tentacle shit

by kiibouma_exe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiibouma_exe/pseuds/kiibouma_exe
Kudos: 29





	tentacle shit

Kokichi was tied up completely, blindfolded, and gagged, with a cock ring on his dick, unable to move, speak, or cum. He had consented to this, of course, but was a little anxious now that it was actually happening. He took deep breaths, calming himself down. He felt a light tap on his shoulder, his signal that the other was about to stop. He nodded, and took a deep breath.

He felt three slimy, wet tendrils slowly creep up his body, two stopping to play with his nipples while the other one kept going, stroking his neck teasingly. Another tentacle brushed against his ass. He couldn't see it, but he could tell that the tentacle was ribbed by the way it felt against him. It slowly teased his ass, feeling like a real cock. He moaned pitifully,through his gag, wanting more. Before he realized it, the ribbed tentacle was replaced by another tentacle. The new tentacle felt small, and he felt slightly relieved, since this was his first time. The tentacle slowly pushed into him, stopping when it was deep inside him. He could feel it twitching between his tight walls, and it suddenly started to grow, stretching him out more than he even knew was possible. It pulled all the way out, leaving Kokichi panting through his gag, before slamming back in, rocking Kokichi's whole body, causing a muffled scream of pleasure to come from him. It did this rapidly over and over, Kokichi unable to concentrate through his lust. The tentacle pulled out, quickly replaced by another tentacle which began fucking him even faster than the last. Kokichi couldn't concentrate on anything, his mind blanking. He could feel himself near orgasming but the cock ring stopped him, only hightening his arousal. He felt the tentacle's midsection grow, locking it in his ass, before pumping string after string of cum. He could feel the cum inflating his abdomen, nearly bursting, the tentacle only stopping when he was completely full It pulled out slowly, followed by the cum leaking from Kokichi's ass. The tentacles massaging his chest pulled away and were replaced by thin tentacles with round, cup-shaped tips. The tips placed themselves over his nipples, suctioning on, sucking on his nipples, as if milking him. He moaned again, his eyes rolling back into his head as he tried to cum. Another tentacle approached his ass, seemingly a normal tentacle. It thrust its way inside of him a few times before the tip seemingly opened up. He felt three smaller tentacles emerge from the tip, prodding around before securing themselves inside of Kokichi. The tentacle began to pump into him, making him moan loudly. He was pumped full of cum, yet again. Cum leaked out of his ass as the tentacle pulled out, and he felt something start to leak out of his nipples, the tentacles on his breasts sucking it up. Another tentacle appeared and prodded at Kokichi's hard dick, before swallowing it, wrapping a smaller tentacle around his balls as an anchor and sucking his dick relentlessly, despite the cock ring preventing him from reaching orgasm. Another tentacle entered his ass, followed by one, then two more, all stretching him out and fucking him, then pumping him full of cum. Kokichi was overestimulated, passing out from pleasure. The tentacles all pulled away, leaving the boy passed out on the ground, cum leaking from his ass.


End file.
